fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abandonment
Alone Again Ira laid in bed, sleeping soundly, but suddenly woke up in shock, seeing he was laying in a room similar to a medical room, though, there was no one around. He jumped down the bed, looking around as he exited the room through the door. He felt as if he slept for days, never feeling this refreshed after waking up. Walking deeper into the hideout, and still, Ira saw no one around. Odd, usually, the place has many people in it, always doing something, working, talking, or simply sitting by lazily, and yet, it was empty. Finally, Ira heard something, footsteps, he turned around, and a deep snarling was heard from the cave's darkness, as the white wolf with the one eye emerged from the darkness, growling louder as he saw Ira. Ira's expression remained blank, for some reason, he no longer felt afraid of this wolf, the one who tried to eat him, and now, here he is, standing a few inches away from it, unfazed. Ira turned his back and walked away, as if the wolf didn't exist, as the wolf growled and charged at Ira, only for it to fall on the ground, as it was close to him, as a large broadsword impaled its stomach out of nowhere, summoned by Ira's magic in the right location for it to stab the wolf's stomach, leaving it to bleed to death as he continued to walk away, as if there was nothing behind him. Evantually, Ira reached what could be considered the center of the cave, and as he walked, he heard a splashing sound. He looked down, and saw he was walking on blood. Ira's expression became shocked as he ran to a switch that turned on the lights, and when it did, all he saw were the corpses of every person in this cave. Gutted, shot, and even cut in half, their blood spraying everywhere, even the ceiling. Among the bodies, Ira immediately looked for his mother's, but couldn't find it, but saw the corpse of the blonde woman, and all that could go in his head was "Where is mother?". "How sad..." An eerie voice called out, Ira looked around, but found no one. The voice was an odd mix between that of a woman and a man, young and old. "How sad for the little boy....all alone...again...hehehehe" The voice became louder, even when Ira covered his ears, the voice was still so clear "Tell me...boy, where is your...mother?" Ira's eyes widened as he turned to where he thought the voice was coming from. "Where...is mother...?" Ira asked the voice. "Mother...left...she had better...things to do than raise a...child, such as yourself. I apologize...but it seems she didn't truly love you...Hehehehe" The voice's tone, despite unclear, was mocking towards Ira. "Where is...mother...?" Ira asked again, wanting to get his answer. "Left" The voice replied. "Where is mother...?" Ira asked again "Left" "Where. Is. My. Mother?" Ira's tone became harsh, as he began to lose his patience. "How many times do I need to tell this to you, boy? She left'''' you behind" The voice's tone appeared rather annoyed with Ira's stubborness to know. "One...more...time...." Suddenly, several blades appeared around Ira, impaling the ground, as Ira held one in his hand "Where's my mother?!" Ira shouted, as his eyes showed an enraged look, as he stared at nothingness. "...Stubborn. Very well. Your mother is in Bosco. Do try and find it. I hope you remember the way. It is quite far, hehehehe" The voice said, as it vanished. Ira dropped the sword, and teleported outside. The entire forest was white due to the snow, fortunately, it wasn't snowing, nor was there a storm. Ira teleported back into the cave, coming out with the blanket he slept in his bed, covering himself with it, as he walked through the snow. Walking, in the cold forest, all alone...again. Doctor Even though barely an hour passed, it felt like days walking in the cold snow. Ira pulled himself through, barely appearing fazed by the cold. Suddenly, Ira turned around, having heard something moving in the snow. He stopped. Looking, trying to find what was moving a moment ago. A wolf emerged from behind the trees, as Ira didn't appear shaken up by it at all, however, more and more wolves began to appear. An entire pack it appeared, and Ira seemed to be in their territory. Ira turned around to run, however, a wolf was behind him, and bit his right shoulder, causing Ira to shout in pain. A sword appeared and ran through the wolf's body, making it open its mouth and fall on the ground, as Ira teleported a safe distance away and beginning to flee, as the pack of wolves began chasing him. The wolves slowly caught up to him, yet each time they got close enough, he teleported away further, trying not to waste his magic energy, yet no matter how far he teleported, no matter what he did, the wolves could still follow him, following his scent and the scent of his blood. Evantually, Ira reached a cliff, stopping at the edge, as he turned around, seeing the wolves surrounding him. He was tired, his vision became blurry, and walking forward, he fell on the ground, all he could hear, were the wolf cries...that sounded as if they were being attacked. Ira looked up, seeing a girl, around his age, with short blonde hair, and golden eyes, wearing clothing fitting for the cold weather, as she extended her hand towards Ira. Having no other choice, Ira grabbed the girl's hand, as she helped him stand up, letting him rest on her shoulder, as a black cloaked man with a menacing white mask appeared before them, carrying both of them in his arms, as he passed by the pack of wolves, all dead, stabbed by metallic spears, as their blood covered the white snow, as Ira began to lose consciousness. Ira woke up, lying down on what can only be a table used for operations, as he got up, he noticed he had bandaged wrapped on his right shoulder, right where he was bitten by the wolf, he rubbed his cheeks, noticing his face was no longer covered in bandages. "Oh! Good! You're up!" A voice called out to Ira, as he turned to see the same girl as before, this time wearing a white coat, similar to a scientist "How are you feelin'?" The girl asked Ira, smiling cheerfully towards him. "..." Ira stayed quite, looking around, and noticing the cloaked man from before, sitting in his chair, holding a metal cane, and...snoring. "Don't mind my grandpa, he tends to look scary, but he's nice" The girl said, reassuring Ira "So, what's your name?". "...." Ira still didn't reply, not knowing anything about these people, or if he could trust them. "Fine. I'll introduce myself, my name is Lamia, and you?" The girl, Lamia, introduced herself, expecting Ira to reply. "...I-...Ira..." Ira finally replied to Lamia, as her smile widened, and she climbed onto the bed where Ira was lying, sitting right next to him. "A'right then, Ira, is it? I'mma need to tell ya about your condition. For once, you may have an infection from that bite, luckily, your arm isn't in danger, and you haven't lost that much blood, but you have a strong fever from the cold" Lamia explained, sounding rather serious considering her expression was rather cheerful. "..." Ira tilted his head to the side, not really understanding what Lamia meant "Bosco..." Ira said "Where...is Bosco...?" Ira asked Lamia. "Bosco? Uhh...I don't really know, gramps doesn't let me go into the city, he thinks it's too dangerous for me, so he's the one who buys all the food and stuff" Lamia replied, touching Ira's right shoulder "Hmm...I need to change your bandages soon, they're getting quite dirty~" Lamia said, jumping down from the bed. "Alright! First off, Ira, there are a few rules you need to follow. One, do whatever I tell you, as your doctor, I know what's best for you, until you get better. Two, if gramps scares you, tell me. Three, no walking or leaving the bed on your own, stay close to me or gramps. And finally, four..." Lamia took a deep breath before continuing "From this day forward, since I never meant someone my age before, or anyone for that matter, me and you are gonna be best friends! So, starting tommorow, I'll be your doctor and friend!" Lamia exlaimed cheerfully, smiling widely towards Ira. "...O-...kay..." Ira replied, beginning to cough. "Try to relax" Lamia said, climbing onto the bed again, and making Ira lie down, covering him in the blanket "I don't want you getting up or trying to do anything by yourself. Just tell me what'cha need and I'll give to ya, just like how a wife does to her husband" Lamia said, rather proudly as she got down from the bed "Or what a nurse does to the patient...either way, same thing, I think?". Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123